


Story Time

by TheMilahsKillyBear



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMilahsKillyBear/pseuds/TheMilahsKillyBear
Summary: Wish!Hook tells Alice a story about his time in the Navy





	Story Time

The night he began telling her stories about his time as a Navy lieutenant was the night she couldn’t sleep thanks to a storm that had lightning flashing outside the window all night. The first one was of his first voyage, when he was only 20 years old. Before very long, she knew them all, and had her favorites, ones she requested he tell her on nights when neither of them could sleep. It wasn’t until she turned eleven that she somehow made the connection. They weren’t just made up stories; they had actually happened.

“Papa?” Alice looked over at him from where she was sitting on the window ledge, a thing that never failed to give him a heart attack.

“Get down from there before you ask me your question. We put the chair by the ledge for a reason, little love.” Killian replied, mending one of her dresses. The kitten he’d managed to procure for her birthday was batting at the edge of the ball of string, trying to play with it.

Alice huffed, but sat in the chair obediently enough, which told Killian that whatever she was going to ask was worth her listening to him. She was a good lass, of course, but there was no doubt that she was his daughter. She loved to test him sometimes, knowing he wouldn’t stay angry for very long. “Tell me the story of Uncle Liam and the time you found the pirate treasure ship?” She requested as she reached down to scoop up the kitten, untangling the string from his claws.

Killian chuckled softly, looking at her from where he sat. “You’ve heard it a thousand times, rabbit.” He’d taken to calling her rabbit years ago, when she bounced up, down, and off the walls, her energy boundless thanks to the fact that she was a growing lass.

“Please, Papa?” She begged. “If you tell me, I’ll eat my vegetables without arguing.” “Pirate.” Killian teased, shaking his head. “Alright. If you eat your vegetables for one week without complaining, you’ll get one story per day. Deal?”

“Deal.” Alice was quick to agree, turning her attention to him fully. Killian eyed the dress for a moment, then put it aside, the tear in it mended. He gathered his thoughts, combing through centuries of memories until the entire story was pieced together from smaller parts.

“When I was a younger lad, only 23 years old, just after I’d been promoted to Lieutenant and Liam had been the captain for a year, we came across a pirate ship that had been pulled ashore after being damaged on a reef. Neither of us knew that it was a pirate ship right away, since the men were dressed no differently than traveling merchants might have been. We dropped anchor in the bay beside the damaged ship, and Liam and I went ashore to offer aid. We were unarmed, not expecting a struggle, let alone to be captured and held for ransom.”

Alice interrupted him then, knowing this story by heart. “But you and Uncle Liam were able to escape because they didn’t search you, and you cut the ropes on your arms and legs, right?”

Killian chuckled softly. “That’s right, rabbit. We did, and then we got swords from our guards to fight our way free. It didn’t take very long, even for only the two of us, since they were all still sick from the storm. Their captain was injured, supposedly, so he was of no help to them. And then Liam and I found the treasure in their hold. Gold, jewels, spices, cloth, books, silver, and food. Liam and I quickly decided that we should let the pirates go, sink their ship, and take the entire cargo aboard our own ship. So, that was what we did. Liam returned to the ship while I kept the pirates under guard, and by the time morning came, all the cargo was aboard the Jewel, the men were released, and the pirate ship scuttled.”

“But what happened to the pirates?”

Killian smiled softly at that. “One or two of them later joined my crew, after I left the Navy and became a pirate myself. The rest, I was told, stayed on the island and settled down into another life, away from the sea. Their captain, supposedly, was a man who constantly cheated them, and they were glad to be rid of him.”

Alice nodded, fiddling with a loose string on her blouse. He watched her, knowing there was something else on her mind.

“Do you miss the sea?” She finally asked him, looking up at him with a million emotions in her eyes. Killian considered her question, meeting her eyes as he thought it over. The feel of the deck beneath his boots, the wind in his hair, the spray of the sea on his skin, the feeling of freedom…

“No. Because I have something much better.”

“What’s that, Papa?”

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little bit of fluff between father and daughter. I might do other works about them, since they're so cute, but this particular fanfic is a one-shot.


End file.
